


Когда настанет утро

by Catwolf



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, phantasmagoria - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Я, знаете ли, люблю ночь. И вовсе не потому, что ночью легче кем-то притвориться…





	Когда настанет утро

**Author's Note:**

> «Ты когда-нибудь танцевал с дьяволом при бледном свете луны?» — фраза Джокера в фильме «Бэтмен» 1989 года. Версия его прошлого, в котором присутствовали жена по имени Дженни и тщетные поиски работы, была в комиксе «Бэтмен. Убийственная шутка».

_А когда настанет утро, я бреду бульваром сонным,_   
_ Где в испуге даже дети убегают от меня._   
_ Я усталый старый клоун, я машу мечом картонным,_   
_ И в лучах моей короны умирает светоч дня._

_ **Александр Вертинский** _

  
Я, знаете ли, люблю ночь.  
О нет, не подумайте – не потому, что ночью легче кем-то притвориться. Я уже давно перестал притворяться. Если я надеваю маску, все пугаются гораздо меньше, чем когда я её снимаю.  
Смешно, правда?  
А впрочем, к чему маски. Когда ты не нуждаешься в них, чтобы достичь своей цели, – поверьте, это забавно.  
Ночью мне больше всего нравится другое – наблюдать за тем, как пытаются спрятаться за масками остальные.  
Это так смешно. Люди пытаются притвориться теми, за кого их никогда не приняли бы при свете дня, – и принимают в разноцветном свете обманных ночных огней только потому, что и сами хотят, чтобы их приняли за кого-то другого.  
Смешно…  
Утром всё равно все оказываются самими собой. Солнечный свет безжалостен. Он высвечивает трещины в масках и потёкший грим – и лица, что пытались скрыть под гримом и масками.  
Многие из тех, что считают себя криминальными авторитетами (смешно), боятся ночи, потому что ночью появляется Бэтмен. Он тоже не любит показываться в маске при дневном свете.  
Возможно, Бэтмен боится, что днём окружающим будет легче разглядеть под маской его истинное лицо. А возможно, его истинным лицом давно стала маска – хоть он и никогда не признается в этом самому себе.  
Мы с ним похожи, знаете ли. Хотя в этом он не признается себе тем более.  
Я, в общем-то, гораздо честнее, чем он.  
Я его не боюсь. Он всё равно никогда меня не убьёт – а я не убью его. Пару раз у меня, если честно, была возможность.  
Но каждый раз я думал, что без него в Готэме станет скучновато.  
Мы похожи – даже если он станет яростно это отрицать. У нас обоих маски стали лицами.  
Мы одинаково безумны, хоть он и притворяется нормальным.  
И оба лучше выглядим ночью, чем днём. Как и все, кому маски заменили лица.  
Как все, чьи лица выглядят хуже масок.  
Один плохой день, да, Бэтмен?..  
Ты когда-нибудь танцевал с дьяволом при бледном свете луны?  
_Я обязательно найду работу, Дженни. Мы с тобой ещё заживём…_  
Смешно. Смешно вспоминать и не знать, какие из этих воспоминаний – твои.  
Неважно. Я заговорился, и уже наступает утро.  
Утро, когда становятся видны трещины в масках и потёкший грим.  
Утро, когда забавно наблюдать за людьми, но совсем не забавно – за самим собой.  
Утро, в свете которого Готэм выглядит гораздо менее естественно, чем ночью.  
Потому что Готэм – это город, в котором все слишком привыкли к маскам.


End file.
